LA MAGIA DE PAGANINI
by lavi-chan de Uzumaki
Summary: Ryoutaro ha estado pensando, ha dejado a un lado a Kahoko y se ha dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, es llamado por Kanazawa-sensei, ahora tiene que ayudar a Len... lo se, muy mal summary, pasen y lean. Yaoi 100% Ryoutaro X Len.


Esta es mi primera historia de La Corda de Oro, este fic lo hice para mi amiga Ino-chan que fue quien me presto este anime, en un principio dudaba en subirlo, pero al ver que no hay fandom de esta pareja en español pues aquí me tienen.

Esta situado antes de la 4ª etapa del concurso, bueno sin mas los dejo leer en paz. Disfruten.

Declaimer: La Corda de Oro y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión y con la esperanza de que algún día suceda.

Un chico peliverde oscuro terminaba su practica de fútbol, hacia tiempo debido al concurso, aun no le daban el siguiente tema, aunque no se descuidaba de sus practicas de piano, pero a pesar de todo esto había algo mas que ocupaba su mente… mal bien alguien, en el que a ultimas fechas se descubría pensando.

Hace tiempo que se había perdido sus esperanzas en cuanto a sostener una relación amorosa con Kahoko… pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo… Kahoko no era su primer amor, y al darse por vencido en esa relación se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Tukimori Len desde antes de que lo estuviera de Kahoko. después de todo este joven violinista lo había inspirado para entrar por primera vez en un concurso, la primera vez que lo vio participar sintió algo por el y por su música, admiración al principio pero después quiso volver a verlo, y fue Kahoko quien le había ayudado a volverlo a encontrar, ahora la pelirroja no significaba nada, eran solo amigos; pero debía agradecerle a ella el que se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, no importaba que el joven violinista no supiera cocinar, o que le gustara el yogurt de dieta, tal ves no sabia mucho de él, pero a fin de cuentas no importaba, podría ir descubriendo mas de Len poco a poco, el punto era que le gustaba.

Aclarado esto, solo quedaba una incógnita: ¿a Len le gustaba Ryoutaro?

-en fin- era hora de dejar esos pensamientos a un lado e ir con Kanazawa-sensei que le había mandado llamar.

-O-O-O-O en la oficina

-//tock, tock//- se escucho llamar a la puerta se encontraba el antes mencionado profesor y se encontraba el antes mencionado profesor y el violinista de cabellos azules.

-Bien, Tsuchiura ayudaras a Tsukimori con sus practicas- al oír esto el futbolista no pudo esconder su sorpresa, ¿él?, ¿ayudar a Len? Pero… ¿Por qué? Si el violinista era muy habilidoso en cuanto a música.

-esta bien- respondió Ryoutaro, aunque aun no estaba seguro de cual seria el problema del peliazul.

-pónganse de acuerdo con sus horarios, y ya se pueden retirar- finalizo Kanazawa

-si- dijeron al unisonó los dos chicos y se fueron; en el pasillo Tsuchiura tenia curiosidad por saber cual era el problema que podría tener su compañero, se iba a aventurar a preguntar cuando Len se le adelanta y con su típico tono frio dice – mañana, al terminar las clases, nos vemos en los salones de practica- (N.A. no recuerdo como se llaman).

-si…- alcanzo a decir antes de que Tsukimori se marchara.

-O-O-O-O después de clases al otro día

Ambos chicos llegaron puntuales al compromiso, entraron y enseguida Len se dispuso a tocar, su técnica era perfecta como siempre, pero… le faltaba algo, y ese algo era… la emoción, el gozar de su música, algo que, a diferencia del peliazul, Ryoutaro si poseía, cuando este ulmo comenzó a acompañar a Len el sonido cambio, ese sonido solamente se había escuchado una vez, al tocar de esa forma parecía que Tsukimori realmente disfrutaba la forma de tocar de su compañero, la forma de como lo gozaba, era contagioso para él, la música… le tocaba el corazón, hacia que se acelerara, aquella pieza de Paganini incremento su velocidad hasta que… dejo de oírse el violín; el instrumento quedó sobre la mesa donde se encontraba el estuche; de igual forma el pianista dejo de tocar y se puso de pie.

Los dos pares de ojos amielados se miraron intensamente y contagiados por la excitación y la pasión que surgió atreves de la pieza de Paganini, Ryoutaro se acerco a Len y entonces… sus labios quedaron fundidos en un beso que fue profundizado debido a la intromisión de la lengua del peliverde que al tiempo deslizo sus hábiles manos hasta la cintura del peliazul, y este correspondiendo abrazo el cuello de Tsuchiura, cuando sus labios se separaron para recuperar oxígeno el pianista dijo –me gustas Len- a lo que Tsukimori respondió con un beso aun mas apasionado

-A mi también me gustas- dejo escapar entre beso y beso. Y esa era la magia de Paganini.

**ºººFINººº**

Bueno pues hasta aquí con este one-shot, espero y les haya gustado, gracias por leer y si no es mucho pedir dejen review para saber su opinión.


End file.
